


《Forever young》

by soawkward



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soawkward/pseuds/soawkward





	《Forever young》

起因很简单，是小栗旬弄翻了流理台上的蜂蜜芥末酱却要嫁祸给奥斯卡，并且在生田斗真第五次想着“如果他等下愿意承认错误自己就原谅他”的时候，小栗旬第六次装作听不懂似的拍了怕奥斯卡的脑袋。

不到一岁的柯基犬晃着它圆嘟嘟的屁股踱到生田斗真的腿边，有气无力地嗷呜了一声，耷拉着耳朵表达着它的委屈。

就是这么简单、就是这么莫名其妙，他们突然进入了一个为期不明的冷战期。

 

最先察觉出不对劲的是小栗旬的经纪人，一向只要好好吃了饭睡了觉就开开心心没心没肺上节目的小栗旬突然就开启了低气压模式，仿佛每时每刻都处于没睡好的状态，皱着眉把手里的台本翻过来甩过去，看上去像是很认真在记的模样，却在自己跟他re稿的时候一个问题都回答不上来。

完球了，这个月的奖金泡汤了……经纪人望着休息室的天花板，在心里给自己点蜡，也偷偷抱怨着小栗旬无来由的脾气。

你问为什么不抱怨生田斗真？呵呵，那当然啦，如果他们吵架的话，百分百是小栗旬的不对好吧！

他躲到男厕偷偷给生田斗真的经纪人发了一条邮件，没过多久，手机一震，他看着屏幕上的那四个字符，在一瞬间放弃了所有脑补过的“帮助和解方案”，看来，和好这种事儿，只能靠小栗旬自己去想办法了。

 

【斗真は本気で怒ってるか？】（斗真是认真的在生气吗？）

【本気です】（认真的）

 

生田斗真当然是认真的，但他这样生气的原由并不在小栗旬把弄翻酱汁这件事推在无辜的柯基犬身上，而是在这个男人竟然到现在都还对他们之间的爱情感到不安、患得患失。

简直不可理喻！

他这样生气，未必完全在那男人的态度上，也许还带着点儿对自己没能令他安心的自责。

生田斗真当然看得出来，小栗旬那家伙不是在试图让自己承认小栗旬没有错，而是在让自己承认小栗旬对自己是最重要的，比对错重要、比什么都重要。

小栗旬对自己来说当然比什么都重要。

自己明明都已经答应他的求婚了！“我爱你”这三个字说了无数遍了，他为什么还对这个事实抱有几分不信感呢？难道是自己对他的爱还不够明显吗……

生田斗真越想就越是气闷，这样的情绪在男人第六次转过脸皱着眉头嘟囔着：“斗真就是偏袒奥斯卡啊……我明明就没错……”这句话时飙升到了巅峰，他觉得小栗旬脑子里有跟筋搭错了，自己也是。

他将手里的餐盘搁到了二人一起选购的浅蓝色餐垫上，不冷不热地回道：“是吗？那就当你没错吧，也就当我是偏袒奥斯卡好了。”

话音刚落，还来不及多看小栗旬错愕的脸一眼，生田斗真已经脱下围裙走向了门口，在穿好外套后留下一句“我最近的行程安排得很紧，暂时搬到电视台附近那套公寓里住，就不回这边了”后轻轻地将门带上，连行李都没有收拾地就转身走掉了，这期间，愣是没有多看小栗旬一眼。

总之，他就是这样生气了，对那个男人，也对自己。

 

如果这事儿被任何友人知道了，他们一定会翻个白眼，然后无情地骂他们一句：“两个幼稚鬼！”

 

当生田斗真给他的经纪人打电话说要将电视台附近那间公寓打扫一下的时候，经纪人先生的胃突然就抽痛了一下，他捏着电话，忍住了骂几句小栗旬的冲动应下了生田斗真的要求后，就收到了某人的经纪人的邮件，他翻了个白眼，回了他四个字符。

说实话，经纪人先生想要骂街并不是因为小栗旬惹生田斗真生气，而是他深刻的知道这两个人之前如果发生了点儿什么，遭罪的一定会是自己……当然，也要算上小栗旬的经纪人。

其实生田斗真不管情绪好不好都是很敬业的，他在休息室里认真地对台本，在镜头里也认真地接着话，需要他活跃气氛的时候他也看似元气满满地完成了，笑出一排洁白牙齿的灿烂笑容的模样看得经纪人的胃更疼了。

节目结束后，经纪人将手里的热咖啡递给他的艺人，无奈地说道：“斗真啊……心情不好的时候其实也是可以小小地任性一下的啊，在日程排得这么满的宣传期偷懒一下，是不会有人怪你的……”说着，他心里对小栗旬的不满又加深了。

生田斗真咽下酸苦的液体，眉毛跳了跳，微笑着说：“我心情没有不好，而且越是这样忙越不能松懈啊，不然大家会感觉无趣的。”

啊，斗真是天使啊！惹天使生气的人肯定是魔鬼！不可原谅！

 

没过多久，天使与魔鬼在冷战这件事就在这两个人的朋友圈里传开了。

 

生田斗真其实不欲自己与小栗旬之间的这件事被太多人知晓，其一是因为这毕竟是私事，其二嘛，自然是因为这件事的起因太过幼稚，如果被友人知道了，他肯定会被笑话的……

当然，这种事情就是很邪门儿，你越怕什么就越来什么。

这不，那个粗眉毛的家伙就这样大咧咧地坐到了自己面前，一边往嘴里送酒，一边明目张胆“嘲笑”着自己：“就因为这个？就因为一杯弄翻的蘸酱？你们就冷战到大家都在看戏了？你知不知道多少人都在等这出连续剧完结？”

“没有那么夸张好吧……”生田斗真垂着脑袋，有些不满他的说法，不过也没有当真，松本润这家伙就是喜欢这样说话，他早就习惯了。

“再说，我又不是真的在气他不肯认错……”说着，生田斗真抬眼看向坐在松本润身边埋头吃着烤肉的男人，不抱希望地问了一句：“你说他为什么就一直这样对我充满了不信感呢？”

没成想，那人竟然放下了筷子，认真地盯着自己想了想，最后嘟起嘴巴软软地回道：“因为斗真太温柔了啊。”

“诶？”生田斗真不解，他知道自己在这段关系里可能也有不足的地方，但他却并没有得出过结论，他潜意识里觉得小栗旬一定知道自己爱他就像他爱自己那样，因为自己是那样信任他，那样爱他。

 

他也应该一样。生田斗真这样想当然。

 

每谈到感情，生田斗真性格里A型血天秤座的部分就占了大部分，他总觉得感情就应该是这样对等的。

但他忘记了，这个世界上没有哪一对情侣之间的爱是完全对等的，哪怕真的双方都深爱极了，也难免会有一个人会觉得自己爱得更多一些。

很不巧，生田斗真的恋人就是这样一个人。

小栗旬是个容易钻牛角尖的O型摩羯座，控制欲占有欲极强，又容易患得患失，有点神经质，十分情绪化。

小栗旬的世界里，理智与情绪总在打架，总是分不出输赢。

比如他能等自己一句表白等八年，他能在说出求婚台词前绕一大堆有的没的，他能将一个自己都忘了的戒指当成宝贝藏了那么久，他也能抛下一大堆工作不管不顾地来找自己，只为给自己一个拥抱、一句加油。

他会幻想与自己之间最完美的相遇，他会抱怨自己不愿意听他讲故事，他会在自己生日的时候等上整整一个晚上，他会饿着肚子守一个完整的蛋糕只为与自己一起吹熄蜡烛，只为给自己一句生日快乐，即使这一切显得有些幼稚。

他还想去迪士尼乐园，他想在那个童话世界里搂着自己跳舞，他到现在，都还是那么喜欢躺在自己的大腿上装醉耍赖。

生田斗真突然意识到，他的爱人不仅仅是个很幼稚的笨蛋，而且，无论过去多少年，他都是那个深爱着自己的少年，一如初相见时那样。

而自己呢？有恃无恐又瞻前顾后。他会坚持地抽回他抓着自己的手，他会下意识地躲开小栗旬想要亲近的动作，美曰其名是在“避嫌”，一开始，生田斗真还是小心翼翼地，私下里也会哄哄他。可时间一久，他却想当然地以为自己的恋人也应该习惯了，却忘了自己的恋人是多么敏感。

生田斗真……原来你真的是个混蛋啊。

 

“斗真对所有人都那么温柔，对什么事儿都投入十足认真，你这样……怎么能让他知道你最爱他、最在乎他呢……你又那么懂事，不怎么对他撒娇，又坚强又独立……”男人继续说着：“斗真也要学着多依赖他嘛……”

“再任性一点儿，斗真肯定会更可爱的……”男人的脸圆圆的，声音又软又黏糊，即便醉态尽显，但他看着自己的眼睛却那么亮。

“对对！兄さん说得没错……”樱井翔也凑了过来，他将脑袋搁到他口中的“兄さん”肩膀上，胡乱地附和着，看得出来一点儿都不走心。

“嗯……我知道了。”他捏着杯子与大野智手里的碰了碰，“谢谢Leader……”

“诶？为什么要谢我……”男人轻轻地笑，把樱井翔靠在自己肩膀上的脑袋推开，戳了戳松本润的胳膊，说自己去一下洗手间就起身离开了。

 

夜晚缓慢又坚定地走向终结。

 

生田斗真这个夜晚喝的酒比其他五个人加起来都多，大家也都识趣地没有去劝，所以他也就这样一杯接着一杯地灌着自己，意在麻醉自己神经，好不去增加那讨人厌的悔意。

在胃里的酒精上头后，生田斗真的视线也逐渐模糊了起来，视野里的五个人逐渐减少，不知道什么时候就最后只剩下了松本润一个人还在坚守阵地，其他人不是尿遁了就是追着尿遁的那个人一起开溜了。

松本润扫了一眼墙上的时钟，再不走天就要亮了啊。看着趴在桌子上喝得脸颊通红、嘴里还不停呢喃着某人名字的生田斗真，松本润撇撇嘴，掏出手机戳了戳男人的脑袋：“本大爷就好心这一次！没有下次了！”

 

在接到松本润电话的时候，小栗旬吓了一跳。

早在生田斗真搬出去的第一天，他就逼着生田斗真的经纪人要将他的行程毫不隐瞒地汇报给自己，所以他当然知道今夜的生田斗真跑去跟松本润他们喝酒了。所以在夜晚过去一半的时候，他不放心地给那个生田斗真正住着的公寓的座机打了个电话，无人接听。就这样犹豫了两个小时，他试着拨通了男人的手机。

“竟然关机！也太过分了吧！”小栗旬正握着手机愤愤不平，突然，电话铃声响了起来，吓得他差点儿按了拒接。

还好，没有手滑。

“喂？”他故意沉下声音，像是没有睡醒那样打了个招呼：“松润？”

“……”电话那头一时沉默，紧接着，是粗眉男人毫不留情的声音：“别装了，你不是一个被扰了清梦会接电话的人。”

Fuck！大意了！

“好吧，你说。”小栗旬也不装了，摸了一把自己刻意蓄起来的胡子从沙发上坐了起来。

“快来六本木把你男朋友领回去。”

“不要！”小栗旬脱口而出，其实说完有点儿后悔，你明明求之不得不是吗？却还是梗着脖子继续说道：“明明是他要搬走的……我才不要先低头。”

“小栗旬。”松本润的声音听起来有点生硬，又有些无奈，“你们两个麻烦鬼！我懒得跟你讲什么道理，要不换Leader来跟你说？”

“诶？Leader也在吗？你不要这么狡猾啊！”

“哟，偶像的力量这么大啊？”松本润嗤笑了一句，接着道：“他早就被翔扛回去了。”

“哦……”

“听你的语气，是很失望啊？”松本润不在这个问题上与他多纠缠，“斗真喝醉了，喊你的名字呢。”

小栗旬不说话了，听到这句话，他哪里还顾得上什么偶像、什么酱料，还有什么冷战。

去他妈的冷战！

他已经在思考待会儿接人的时候是要自己开车还是要打车的问题了。其实开车比较好，不会被人发现他的男朋友深夜买醉，但开车的话，他也就没办法腾出手去那个安抚喝醉了的人。

“老地方，你自己看着办，我就等半个小时。”

 

小栗旬是打车去的，他还是更希望自己能在生田斗真喝醉的时候好好抱抱他。

 

从松本润手上接过喝得站不稳的生田斗真的时候，小栗旬其实分不清自己心底到底是欣喜多一点还是自责多一点，不过最终，还是爱意最多吧。

不过几天，他似乎就更轻了，都说醉了的人比一般情况下更重，但小栗旬却感觉自己搂着的是一团绵绵的糖，混着酒气，但最终还是甜的，就像酒心软糖，仅仅是一点儿温度，他就要化了。

松本润溜得飞快，小栗旬连一句寒暄都没来得及说出口，那家伙就把小栗旬和他怀里的一颗名为生田斗真的酒心软糖抛在了凌晨四点的风里不见了踪影。

似乎是被吹得有些凉，小栗旬怀里的“酒心软糖”哼了一声睁开了眼睛，迷迷糊糊地眨了两下，模糊的视线无法聚焦，就这样笼罩在了男人的侧脸。记忆里，生田斗真从没有这样醉过，尤其是在自己的面前，毕竟与自己一起的时候，斗真一直是那个负责收尾的人。

啊……他的斗真啊……小栗旬看着他的脸，即便添上了岁月的痕迹，也如同少年般美好。

怎么能让我不担心呢……你是这么好的人，上帝该有多眷顾我，你知道拥有你这件事儿让我多么惶恐不安吗？

小栗旬真的配得上你这样好的人吗？

小栗旬是那么幼稚、任性、爱吃醋，还有一些无来由的自大，他就像个长不大的孩子，对你的占有欲改不掉，他甚至觉得所有对你好的人都是敌人。

啊啊，自私鬼……小栗旬搂着生田斗真，盯着他的脸毫无边际地想着。

 

被搂着钻进出租车的时候生田斗真已经没有那么醉了，小栗旬意外贴心地盖了一个鸭舌帽到自己的脑袋上，他靠着他男朋友的胸口，想起了三个月前荒唐的求婚，勾起嘴角笑了笑。

生田斗真有些困了，但有件事儿还是要做的。

没过多久，他感觉男人搂着自己腰下了车，他心安理得地挂在了他的身上，走出电梯的时候，他扬起头眯着眼睛看向男人的侧脸，懒洋洋地说道：“这位先生很眼熟呢……我们，是不是在哪里见过？”

闻言，小栗旬垂下睫毛，视线与他撞在一起，捕捉到了男人眼底的狡黠，他也跟着笑了笑回道：“先生您认错人了吧。”

“是吗？”生田斗真目不转睛，任由男人把他压到门板上，他的手肘挨着自己侧脸，暧昧得像是每说一句话都是在交换一个吻：“可我觉得，你长得很像我爱的人呢……”

“你爱的人……”小栗旬的嘴唇轻轻地啄着生田斗真的呼吸，“是什么样的？”

“他啊，是个笨蛋。”生田斗真的嘴唇挨着小栗旬的，眨眨眼，睫毛刷着男人的颧骨，“他爱吃醋、爱生气、很自私、很小孩子气……他很容易不安，但他……”眼泪流进嘴角，被他含了进去：“但他爱我，很爱……我知道，我都知道……旬……我都知道……”

“你不会觉得他这样不好吗？”

“不会……”生田斗真摇摇头，“他这样就很好，永远这样……”借着酒意，生田斗真难得冲动了一回：“明天！明天就办婚礼！我们去告诉所有人……去领养小孩，一个男孩儿，一个女孩儿……”

小栗旬的眼睛亮了亮，他搂紧了生田斗真的腰，不急不缓地加重了亲吻的力度：“不急，后面那些事儿都不急……”

 

就，先从婚礼开始。

 

问：如果你的爱人是个幼稚鬼、爱你爱到极度不安、总是患得患失怎么办？

答：我不会再试图去改变他，也不会改变我自己，我会就这样一直陪着他吧，一直到永远。


End file.
